


Breakfast Almost in Bed

by Aureiya



Series: The Best Family a Hobbitling Could Ask For [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, Bilbo Raising Frodo, Bilbo and Thorin are the Best Uncles, Breakfast in Bed, Established Relationship, Everybody Lives, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Thorin's A+ Parenting, but not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aureiya/pseuds/Aureiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo wakes up and almost gets breakfast in bed from Thorin and Frodo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast Almost in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> So some sort of AU after BOTFA that Bilbo has to go raise Frodo but wants to do it in the Shire, so Thorin (because he loves him so much) follows after him after leaving Erebor under Fili and Dis' capable ruling.

Bilbo woke up alone. Something he was used to, but not on a weekend. 

Especially not on a weekend with Frodo. 

Sitting up confused in bed he listened to any movement in the house. He thought he could detect a rumble of conversation from the kitchen. And his guess was confirmed when he heard Frodo's twinkling laughter from that direction, immediately shushed by someone else. A grin stole across his face, after quickly putting on a dressing gown he crept with all secrecy to the kitchen. The sight within warmed his heart. 

Frodo was a top a stool right next to Thorin as he stirred at something in a pan on the oven. Frodo was carefully keeping his hands to himself as he had learned to around hot things, but he was still leaning slightly into the dwarves shoulder. Asking questions about what he was cooking and what each ingredient was. Thorin was answering the hobbitling graciously, his voice still carrying the essence of a mountains rumble; a nice counterpart to the little hobbits sweet light voice. 

"Are we going to take this to Uncle in bed?" Frodo was just asking the once King Under the Mountain. Thorin turned to quirk an eyebrow at where Bilbo stood, not missing anything, before answering the child. 

"No I rather think he'll be joking us instead." This comment made Frodo turn to see his Uncle smiling in the kitchen doorway. Frodo made a considerable leap from the stool towards his Uncle and barreling into his legs. 

"You were supposed to be asleep Uncle!" He exclaimed, pushing the older hobbit away from the kitchen. 

"It's s'posed to be a surprise!" Frodo continues to explain as he "forces" Bilbo to sit in his favorite arm chair. 

"It'll just have to be breakfast in chair instead!" The hobbitling final declares before making a very serious face and an obvious pointing finger to make sure Bilbo stayed in his seat. After ensuring his uncle won't run away he rushed back into the kitchen, where Bilbo could hear Thorin's deep rumble of a laugh and him saying:

"You sure showed him, lad, now help me get the cutlery- very carefully!- while I get this all set up for your uncle." And then Bilbo is finally greeted by his dwarf as he carries out a tray piled with delicious food on to their dining table. He takes a long moment to admire his love in when he is in more comfortable clothes that really accentuates the dwarf's hard earned muscles. Of course he's caught out doing it, but he could never feel ashamed for such a thing as he's given a god morning kiss. 

"What's the special occasion?" Bilbo asks as Frodo comes back in, little hands full of spoons and forks. 

Thorin quickly removes the possibly dangerous tools from his nephews hands when he seems to be on the verge of gesticulating excitedly. 

"Because it's our weekend of course!" Is Frodo's obvious explanation. Bilbo raises an eyebrow at his two favorite people,

"Yes but we have many of these weekends and I've never almost gotten breakfast in bed." Bilbo responds a little confused as he joking his boys at the table, insisting they share the giant meal properly. He could still be proper occasionally. 

"Yes we do have lots of weekends, and yet you always end up cooking âzyungâl, Frodo decided that just wouldn't do." Thorin took over explaining. Smiling at the young hobbit as he dug into his meal. 

"Well," Bilbo said, smiling at the two, "who could say no to that." 

And they shared an absolutely lovely breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment or critique please!


End file.
